Even Waka Couldn't Prophesize This
by Arrilla
Summary: After Amaterasu and Waka depart Nippon on the Celestial Arch, leaving their friends behind in a bittersweet goodbye, Waka and Ammy soon find out that it is not the end  Waka x Amaterasu  In human form.


_**Author's Note: **_**WARNING: **_**Spoiler alert! If you have not completed the game, the ending is revealed in this fanfic soooo If you don't want the ending to be given away, turn back now! And go finish the game, because it's amazing!**__Now that you know that! I do not own Okami! Quite obviously! Though I wish I owned Waka, because he's so darn cute. This is a Waka x Ammy fic. No bestiality~ I promise. I turn Amaterasu into a human. I don't think Waka could easily fall in love with a short, furry, non-speaking woman no matter how beautiful and amazing Ammy is as a wolf (: So enough of my blabbering~ I hope you enjoy~ :3_

Amaterasu gazed once more at the great land she had spent 200 years exploring. Her eyes watered at the thought that she may never see her dear friends again. _"Issun… you've done so much for me. I will never forget you, my friend. And now I know that neither you, nor the others I have met on my journey will ever forget me." _Amaterasu may have not been able to say the words to Issun, but she knew that he felt them in his heart. _"Much has happened since I came to this world, wouldn't you say, Waka?" _She tilted her head up to see Waka, navigating the Ark of Yamato. She was lying on his lap, very contently. Waka looked down to see the tears forming in Amaterasu's eyes. He wiped them away, then ran his fingers through her shining white fur. "It's ok, Ma Chérie~ Your little bug and friends will be fine." Ammy rested her head back down on Waka's leg and drifted off into sleep. Waka yawned himself. He had barely slept the past few days, eagerly preparing for Yami's defeat. "Maybe a little nap wou-"

. . .

Waka awoke to the blare of an alarm. "W-what!" He jumped up startled. Amaterasu was nowhere to be seen. The alarm kept blaring in his ears. He looked around the control room to see a bright red glow resonating from the walls. "No! What the hell is in the Ark!" He quickly projected images of the Ark and its rooms up on the screen. He quickly averted his eyes to every small screen until he saw Amaterasu, being circled by a dark figure. "Ma Chérie!" He quickly teleported to the room, Amaterasu growled furiously at the dark shadowy figure circling around her.

Suddenly, a dark voice spoke... "Amaterasu… you have only but defeated but a part of me. The next time you face me, I promise that you shall die, but for now…" The shadow began moving faster around Amaterasu, encircling her in a shroud of shadows.

"Amaterasu!" Waka cried. He quickly withdrew Pillow Talk, his glowing sword, and rushed forward delivering a massive blow to the figure, but just as his blade clashed with the shadow, Waka was blown back by a powerful dark magic. He crashed against the wall, and fell to the floor, dazed from the massive power. Amaterasu's Celestial Brush Techniques began to be pulled out of her once more, but she howled greatly as a shining light formed between the shadows. Waka watched as the shadowy figure vanished, leaving a beautiful light where Amaterasu stood. Then his eyes closed shut…

. . .

"Waka…" A sweet voice called to him. "Waka, please wake up." He stirred in his sleep and awoke in the arms of a beautiful woman. She was tall with long white hair that had red markings, golden eyes, and she wore a beautiful white and red kimono. It took him about a minute to realize that she had a long bushy tail, and two wolf ears on her head. One of them twitched a bit as she said "Are you alright, Waka?"

"A-Amaterasu?"

"Yes. What's wrong?" She tilted her head a bit.

"Y-you're… a human?" Waka scanned her up and down a second and third time, to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and he couldn't help but blush at the gorgeous goddess before him.

"Yes, it appears so. I don't even remember the last time I took this form."

"B-but… how did…"

"I'm not sure myself." She ran her fingers through her hair. "It must've had something to do with Yami." Waka barely heard her words, he was only focused on the fact that she was a human… the wolf that he had always admired was now a beautiful human right before his very eyes. He shook any further thoughts from his head. He then realized that Amaterasu was still holding him in her arms, so he quickly stood up and changed the subject…

"I can't believe Yami is still alive…"

"It's because the Yami we fought was just a part of him. Who knows how many parts he split himself into." Amaterasu tried to stand up with Waka, but easily fell over. He caught her just in time and helped her stand.

"Ma Chérie… you just barely defeated Yami the first time. If there are more powerful parts of him then…"

"Then I will challenge him with a force unlike his own. One that derives from the light… to illuminate the darkness that he has cast." Her eyes glowed fiercely, but gracefully as she said those words.

Waka could barely breathe. He had always admired Amaterasu, but now… Now that she could communicate further and preach her thoughts, he gazed upon her as more than he ever did before.

"But… this time…" she continued. "I will not have Issun's and everyone's sweet words to keep me strong." Her ears folded down and she buried her head into Waka's chest as she began to cry. Waka was shocked, but pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"I-It's alright, Ma Chérie. Even if you never get a chance to see them again, they shall always be in your heart and they are always there for you."

"T-Thank you, Waka." She wiped her tears and backed out of Waka's arms.

"Amaterasu, we'll soon be back in the Celestial Plain. You know that now, there is no turning back."

"I knew that the moment I boarded this Ark. I just didn't want to believe it. But I am a goddess and that means I must make sacrifices in order to protect all of Nippon… and especially the ones I love."

Suddenly, the Ark made a swift landing into a beautiful glistening river. Waka closed his eyes and smiled. "Alas we are here, Amaterasu."

Instantly, Amaterasu's ears perked up and her tail began wagging from left to right. She ran and opened the hatch to the Ark and couldn't help but smile at the wonders that she saw. A winding river of the clearest, glistening water stretched out, winding across the Plain and led to a what looked like a town in the distance. The stars in the clear night sky illuminated the scene in a small glow and the constellations shone brightly. Amaterasu smiled and pulled out her brush, she then drew the sun as it warmed into life and brought a glorious day to the Celestial Plain.

Waka smiled. "Welcome home, Ma Chérie."

_**A/N: **__So this was just the introduction! :D The real fun (and romance) starts in the later chapters! Waka is so cute! More is on its way!_


End file.
